Oyasumi
by MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: FIC ABANDONED. Patsumi - 20. Contains pairing Itachi X OC. Patsumi went to the mission without Mimiko and had an unexpected encounter. Story is taking place around 3 months after "In the rain". Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Oyasumi**

**Chapter 1**

(Naruto fanfiction – contains my OC's and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: This one would be quite short, about two chapters I think. Well, I just needed something to distract myself, so I just followed an idea I had a long time ago. Thank you for reading^^ Oh, I almost forgot – if someone don't understand the title – it means "good night" in japanese.

Patsumi wandered around the loud market place, searching for the rest of supplies, she was ordered to get. The small town was unusually loud and bright with the paper lanterns, so she knew that some festival is taking place right after she entered it. She saw beautifully dressed people all around the place, she heard music playing and laughing coming from every corner. Actually she liked it somehow since the past few days was rather gloomy…

She was set of to the mission as a medic-nin. Typical. What was different this time and irritated her more than anything, she was without Mimiko. She stayed in Konoha to "help Hokage-sama with something very important…" But both of them knew, it was a lie.

It was a clear, but not open warning for them.

They came back from the normal, average mission after so long time, that it _must_ look suspicious. They knew that from the moment, they had to face Tsunade, staring at them heavily in her office. Yet, she said nothing that time. They understand each other perfectly without asking unneeded questions. As long as they knew that every answer, would only be more or less dishonest. "You've been warned" said Tsunade's expression when they were leaving her office.

So, she was alone now. Wait not alone. Actually she couldn't be punished more. Ending up as Takeo's, Shin's, Azuma's and Kim's medic support? She'll be dammed. Azuma and Kim were her friends since Academy days, but that doesn't mean their companion didn't piss her off after some time. Shin and Takeo, with their "best buddies ever" attitude just made it even worse. But she has to act all normal – she knew that they're with her to watch her, and they will report directly to the Hokage about her every strange behavior, no matter if they were friends actually.

She was quite happy, when their task didn't went as smoothly as it should be. Her lips already hurt her from the fake smile putted on them all the time. The fight they were drawn into, made them lose all their supplies, and force them to hide deep in the forest to plan their next move. Not to mention that Shin almost let the enemies cut his arm off and she had some hard time trying to put it back together properly. After thinking about all possibilities they had, she was allowed to go to the town alone, since she was the best in not drawing to much attention. The other four would probably succeeded only in bringing more troubles on their heads.

She changed her jounin attire to her normal set of clothes, that made so many people judged her wrong from the first impression. The fact that there was festival in town, also made her look less "out of place". Such events usually attracted all sort of strange people to gather. That would be also a perfect excuse if she come back a bit later then she promised. She was grateful for a possibility of being alone with her thoughts, and she didn't want to lose the nice feeling it gave her too fast.

"Well, maybe I should bring Takeo with me…" she thought, fighting with the bags of groceries she held in her stretched arms. But she almost immediately drop that idea. That would definitely end up drawing everyone's attention, since she would probably kicked him over some roof, for saying something as perverted as usual. She should be used to the kind of personality he has, since she normally worked with Mimiko – both of them were arrogant and self confident all the time, but, while Mimiko usually kept the cold and composed attitude, Takeo was like "I'm too cool for that…" Plus, he kept saying that women are useful for two things only: healing and to pleasing their men. And _that_ was something red haired kunoichi just couldn't stand. No wonder why he pissed her black-haired friend far more then Shin would ever be able to…

She smiled slightly to herself and returned her sight to the stalls she was passing. She still had a few things for herself to buy. Some herbs for example – she didn't had much of them in her jounin vest, and she lost the rest together with her large backpack. Stuff she had in her pouches might not be enough. Why she put spare set of clothes into one of them, instead of some more useful stuff? Well, that clothes was really useful to her now, she shouldn't complain about it.

She found the right store quite quick and she could finish her shopping. But she didn't feel like she want to go back to their hideout already. She kept wandering around, not really paying attention to where her feet lead her. She just let her thoughts sway freely together with the music she heard.

Bumping onto something solid but firm, bring her back to reality immediately. She jumped back, holding her bags tighter, blushing with sudden embarrassment. Being kunoichi and acting like that? She should be grateful that she survived until her 20th birthday…

- My deepest apologizes… - she mumbled, not looking at the person she bumped into.

- Watch where you're going girl… - barked a harsh voice, but it stopped in the middle of sentence. – Well, well… Look, who we have here?... – the voice continued, now full of amusement.

The voice was surprisingly familiar to her. Along with point-toothed grin, she saw, when she rised her widened eyes up. In front of her stood, with no doubt, Kisame with his dominant, murderous aura all around him. She took few steps backward before she spoke. She reached him half up his chest with her height, so standing so close to him, made her almost snap her neck, when she wanted to look him in face.

- Well, then I'm not sorry for bumping into you… - she said grinning teasingly. Being watched or not, there was now none of her teammates around. No one to sell her out.

- It's nice to see you too, princess – he said, grinning back. – Where is the second witch?

- In Konoha… Shut up! – she warned him, seeing his face. – She had a bunch of papers to do, and I just didn't want to die out of boredom waiting for her to finish…

- Like I would ever buy it… - blue-skinned men laughed, seeing her face expression. – You'd better say what you two had done, that they separate you… But now come – with one swift move, he turned her around, and push her forward. – Being noticed in public place, with Konoha kunoichi will ruin my reputation…

She smiled widely and let him lead the way. She knew, what that encounter would also mean. At least she wished for that more than ever. If she didn't let her frustration out somehow, she would probably end up, murdering her teammates.

She felt another "pat" in the shoulder, that was more like an attempt to dislocate it.

- What?

- Just watch where you're going… Someone might not be as nice as me when you hit him… But I think, I know what are you thinking about… - he added with a grin.

- Then keep your observations to yourself… - she groaned turning her sight away, aware, that she was on the edge of blushing. – I'm not in the mood for your jokes…

- I noticed that, princess… Your comrades must seriously pissed you off…

He was ignored, but honestly he didn't expect an answer.

As she expected, they left the loud and crowded place, and dive into the dark alleys, full of dirt and suspiciously looking people. Even if she felt them gazing at her exposed body parts hungrily, no one dared to approach her. Kisame kept them on distance successfully, just by walking silently beside her.

They reached their destination after about 15 minutes of walking.

- Why on earth, out of all those shady inns, you must have picked the worst one? – she asked, looking skeptically on the thin building, fitted strangely between two bigger ones, like it was put in there by accident.

- Don't complain, princess… - he answered pushing her toward the door. – And believe me, it could be much worse…

She didn't had a chance to ask, what the hell could be worse than this, cause she suddenly found herself, receiving a surprised attention from every occupant of large room, that was for sure a main dining place. The uneasy feeling disappeared at the moment, when Kisame showed up in a door frame, towering over her with his huge figure. All guest immediately returned their sights to their drinks, and no one dare to look back at them, when they disappeared on a staircase.

The door opened with the loud creak, that would for sure wake him up if he would sleeping. But he was just laying on bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the piece of night sky, visible in the window.

- Look Itachi, I brought you a present – Kisame announced, clearly pleased by what he had done.

He said nothing. He didn't even look at his partner direction. But suddenly another presence appeared in the room.

-Well, I didn't know that I'm _that_ uninteresting to you… - a familiar voice stated. – You could just nod or something…

- I think I'll leave you now… - Kisame said, smiling widely. – I'll be in my room, so don't make too much noise, ok?

Patsumi turned to him angrily, preparing to shove her heel into his ass or other body part, but he already closed the door. So she settled with setting all her groceries on the table – one of the few pieces of furniture in the small room.

"The fact that he brings me here, doesn't give him the right to act like my pimp…" she thought to herself. "Oh, I get you back for this Kisame…"

-What are you doing here?

Before she answered, she looked around, searching something she could sit on, but there was nothing in this room except the bed, which she didn't find proper right now, and a table, but it didn't look solid enough to support her weight. So she just stood in the middle of the room, looking him straight in the eyes. They were dark now and she was able to see mild surprise in them. She smiled a bit, taking few steps forward.

- Yep, that was seriously nice of you… - she said pouting her lips. – I didn't expected to hear "it's good to see you" since it was a surprise, but shouldn't look like that… I'm on mission here, right now I was making supplies for my team, when I bumped into Kisame… And so I'm here right now… I didn't really had much choice either, since I was just pushed in here…

- You came to town alone? It's strange for Mimiko to let you go like that…

- Maybe, but I'm not with her this time… We were… somehow punished for our last, late return home, so she stayed in village this time. And I stuck with the bunch of most irritating people I ever knew… It was really a blessing for me to came here alone for shopping...

- I told you, that you get in troubles because of this…

- And I told _you_, we DON'T care… Can we drop the topic? We just need to be more careful next time… Avoid suspicions and get back home in time. Tsunade doesn't know anything, it was just strange for us to came back so late. She didn't ask for explanations. She is just nervous, because of everything that happening… who wasn't in her place?

She finally made up her mind and carefully lowered herself on the corner of the mattress. Her question hang in the air between them for a long moment. He knew, what she was talking about – the bijuu haunting. But he never asked them about it and they didn't either. It was just forbidden topic.

- So, what are you two doing here? – she asked after a while of silence. - Tell me, it's something funny… I need something entertaining if I want to not get crazy before I get back home…

- Not something much more interesting, then you did… Events like that are good place to get a various sort of goods all at once… Are you laughing?

-No, of course not… - she answered, but she obviously giggled. – Oh, wow… beautiful…

Before, he fully noticed what she is talking about, she was already behind the window, pulling herself up onto the roof. After a moment her face reappeared in the empty space, hair hanging down all around it.

- Are you coming? – she asked, with a hint of impatience in her voice. – Or, you're going to sit there in darkness alone?

They get onto the roof easily, just in time to see beautiful, multicolored flowers, blooming on the night sky. One set, then another, from every direction, until all sky was filled with glowing pictures.

-And we have the best places to watch it… - she said with a smile.

He watched her profile for a while. Finally she looked back at him.

- I told you, I don't like this… You can speak, so why we can't talk like…

She didn't finish, cause he captured her lips in a lingering kiss. She smiled into them, placing her hands on his neck. She wanted this. No, she _needed_ this. Only three months has passed from the moment they met, but it felt so damn long for her. But she wanted to be polite this time. Last time she was the one giving rules. If it was different she would probably kiss him right after she entered the room. She slid her hands down his chest and again up, this time under his shirt. Her fingertips teasing his skin gently. They kept kissing, the leaned back, until her back rested on the roof. His hands traveled up her sides, making her shiver. There wasn't hesitation this time – but it wasn't only lust either.

A long while passed in pleasure. The only thing, she was able to be aware of, was the fact that they're in public place. Her heart almost dropped into her stomach, when she heard laugh, coming from below. She wasn't really prudish, she liked to experiment, especially with him, and she already did it in really various places. But the idea of being watched, even accidentally, by complete strangers was too much for her.

- I know, that it's not the best moment… - she whispered, while his hands were teasing around the waistband of her pants. – But could we get back inside? Making a live show isn't the nicest idea ever…

Before she could finish the sentence, he pulled her up. She didn't notice how they go back into the small bedroom. But before her knees touches the sheets, her green shirt, flied across the room. His did that also, seconds later. She kissed him, he kissed back. His fingers traveled up her spine, making her moan in pleasure. Her nails teased his chest and she heard him groan slightly against her collar bone. Every barrier fell down.

His fingers slid quickly under her cropped top and all she had to do was to pull her arms up. Half of her body was now exposed, she reached for her hair clip, letting her hair down. Next she moved forward, making him lie down on the bedcovers. She grinned teasingly, looking him in the eyes. Copper strands fell all around them, tickling his chest.

-Not fair… - she murmured, lowering herself down, kissing his jaw line and then neck. – That I had only few things to strip you off… - her kisses traveled back up, until she found his lips again.

Then, in one almost unnoticeable move, he tucked his leg around her own and pulled, rolling her over. She was now on the bottom, looking in the pair of black eyes, starring at her intently. That look in his eyes make her shiver, but she wasn't afraid of them. Not anymore. Her fingers traced his cheek gently and she smiled. A genuine, soft smile, full of feelings. But there was also a request in this smile. He get it immediately.

She arched up into him, when he pulled the edge of her pants. She slid out of them and kicked her shoes off. She didn't noticed before, that she still has them on. She was about of doing pretty the same, with the last part of his clothing, when one of his hands cupped her breast. Her gasp turned into moan of pleasure, when she was responding to his touch. He kept running his thumb around her nipple, while Patsumi threw her leg over his hips, obviously drawing him closer. She couldn't wait anymore. She lustfully kissed him once more, while her toes pulled down his pants.

I took seconds to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

They break the kiss, but when she tried to catch him again, he wasn't there. His mouth travelling down her neck and lower, until it ghosted against her breast. Her nipple turning pink and rising immediately, skin around covering with goose bumps, feeling his breath against the sensitive area. She has to bite her lips to prevent her moans going higher. The last thing she wanted to hear later, was Kisame saying: "I heard that you _had_ fun, indeed". Geez… Last time she didn't have to control herself in anyway…

Itachi kept exploring her body slowly, but passionately. They didn't have much time to spend together, but they don't want to finish everything to quick. The passion and connection that appeared between them each time, was too important to just play a bit and went home like nothing happened. She tried to return the attention he gave her as much as she could, but he remain dominant all the time. And she willingly let him do this, giving in to the pleasure and heat, he created inside of her.

Patsumi was growing impatient, her hips brushed against his, demanding some different actions. He lift his head, smirking a bit, seeing her face expression. She tried to twist and kiss him, but it wasn't easy, since one of his arms was resting beside her head, holding her hair, his fingers tucked into the long strands. He kissed her instead, long and breathless, finally pressing his hips against hers.

She moaned, threw her leg over him, closing the remaining distance, her hands around his neck, lips meeting in another smoldering kiss. He shifted against her until she felt him hot and hard against her entrance. She rolled her hips upward, eager for that blissful feeling, and they both moaned as he slowly entered her. Her head fell back against sheets, the bed frame, as solid as everything in that tiny room, creaking weakly, in protest for their harsh movement. Neither of them since to pay attention to that. Patsumi closed her eyes and smiled with pleasure, feeling the incredible sensation of fullness and tightness as he buried himself deeply inside making her cry out a heady whimper. He breathed heavily against her neck, the muscles of his back and shoulders tense as he fought to control himself. Her thighs closed on his and pulled him to her tightly, when he began to move in gentle but powerful thrusts.

Patsumi moved also, her nails scratching his spine line, as he shifted their angle to went deeper inside her. His mouth finally closed around pink and perky bud, causing all her body tremble in pleasure. Her hand went back to tangle into his hair also loose now, holding him closer to her as she felt, the heat growing stronger, coming in waves taking her higher and higher, until she felt like it was the real fire burning inside her. She crossed her ankles and bucked her hips against his, wanting a reward.

He sensed how close she was and began to thrust harder, deeper, panting against her throat as he neared his own release. He released her breast and close both his arms around her frame holding her as close as she tried to hold him all time. That was the moment - her world shattered as she came in a series of shaky moans, once again stopping herself from screaming. Her long nails digging into his shoulder blades strongly, as she clung to him tightly, the waves of tremors running through her body. Her powerful release set him off as well and he followed a few seconds after, his rhythm breaking as he groaned right into her ear with several hard thrusts, shuddering against her.

For the next few minutes, neither of them moved nor speak, trying to calm down after the incredible high. Patsumi kept her legs crossed, closing him in, didn't want to break the contact. Her fingers playing idly with his hair, his face rested in the place between her neck and arm, his breath fanning her sweaty skin. Her lips curled into small, satisfied smile.

- Awesome as always… - she whispered to herself.

She finally let go, and he rolled over, now lying next to her, his arm still twisted into her long hair. She heard him chuckling softly, and she smiled again, knowing that is the response to her words.

After next several minutes, while they was just lying on the bed in silence, she crawled over him and looked into his peaceful face. She couldn't help, but smile.

-Itachi? – she asked, smiling teasingly.

-Mmm?

- I guess, we still have some time before I will be going back...

Instead of answering, he rolled her over, pinning her to the mattress and kissing her passionately. She run her fingers down his back, and couldn't help, but giggled into his mouth. He stopped and looked at her. Question in his eyes.

- You will be looking… interesting tomorrow… I accidentally…marked you a bit… - she finished and smiled widely again. – Sorry, I have too long nails…

Now, when he thought about it, he could feel itching on his back, especially on the shoulder blades, where her nails dig in. But he seemed, like he didn't really care anyway and he kissed her again, promising an entertaining end of the evening.

Patsumi woke up and almost swore, noticing her stupidity. It's actually good that she woke up at all. It was still dark outside, but someone probably started to look for her already… Shit. It they noticed her here, she would get into some heavy troubles.

She was lying against his left side, with his arm above her head. She could hear his deep, calm breath – he was sleeping. Knowing that he trust her enough to do so, made her happy. She smiled gently and finally slid out from bed. She grimaced a bit, when floor creaked under her foot.

"Pat you idiot" she thought to herself and continued her way through the room silently. She picked her clothes and dressed up quickly. She didn't have much time. She packed all the supplies into the bag she bought to herself. The last thing she did, was tying her hair up in the usual manner. Next, she leaned forward over the bed and kissed him gently in the cheek, paying attention to not tickle his face with her hair.

- Good night – she whispered barely moving her lips. – And see you soon…

She take a leave through the window, since she remembered that door are creaking. She fast jumped from one roof to another, moving to the east fast. She passed the town quick and dive into forest. They are going to kill her, for sure…

Right after she landed on the clearing, she felt the familiar presence behind her.

- Where the hell have you been?

He was angry. It wasn't suprising.

- What do you think? – she asked calmly. She has to keep herself in control if she didn't want to look suspicious. – I was shopping damn it… We lost all supplies, do you remember? I took some time to retrieve it…

- Seven damn hours? We thought that something happened! Shin wanted to go to look for you! We were worried damn it!

- You want to know the truth? All right? – he almost jumped, when she rised her voice. – I had enough of you and your behavior! All that gloomy aura! So I take a chance to had a bit rest! Be happy, cause I'm not going to kill any of you before we get back home!

Takeo looked at her, obviously not knowing what to say at all. They looked at each other for a while.

- Whatever… - he sighed, lowering his sight to the bags in her hand. – Have you bring some food? We're fucking hungry…

-Here you are… - she gave the bags to him.

Takeo once again looked at her. Then he turned toward the small cave that was their hide out and went away. She could heard him mumbling something like "damn women" under his nose.

She couldn't help but smile. The best thing to do in such situation was start to complain. Especially if you were talking to someone, who absolutely don't understand girls…


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyasumi**

**Chapter 2**

(Naruto fanfiction – contains my OC's and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Nice to see you again! I hope you didn't die reading my attempt to describe love in _that_ aspect, I promise to practice that more^^. I must warn you this chapter might be a bit too "over board" for some of you because of the effect of the previous one… I know I'm sounding senseless… Anyway, enjoy yourself! Thank you for coming back to read my stories, and welcome to new readers!

NOTE 2: This time I put some background inside, not necessarily related to the last chapter. It was done on purpose, in order to let you know them better. I hope you'll survive that^^…

_**The action of this chapter taking place mostly three weeks after Patsumi's mission.**_

Patsumi threw her medic apron into her locker, and shut the door. Her shift was finally over. She rested her forehead against cold, metal surface and sighed. Past few weeks were… exhausting. And annoying.

Right after she returned, she cheerfully informed Mimiko about what happened. And she ended up hearing her friend getting more angry then ever in past few years. To be honest she was right at many points – as Pat looked back at her behavior, she fully realized how dumb she acted. No matter what, she shouldn't be so carefree – what would happened if there was someone else then just Kisame and Itachi? What, if she got caught? And finally what would it be, if she had been found in that inn, by Shin or Takeo? That would be a total disaster – the fight, blood spill, and she wasn't completely sure on which side she would stand… Of course she knew what she should do… But it wasn't _that_ easy.

And now… Now, she has to tell her best friend about something entirely worse than her little make out session…

"Gosh…" she thought to herself. "Not only I'm the whore that can't control her desires, but I'm too stupid to be aware of consequences…"

- Patsumi? – someone asked. - You look pale today… Are you all right?

Red haired girl turned her head toward the door and familiar voice. She smiled softly and pushed something deep into her pocket.

- Of course I'm fine Shizune-san – she said reaching for her hip pouch. – I'm just a bit tired, that's all…

- Don't push yourself so much… you take shift after shift and missions in a break. Try to have some free time, maybe? Go out, and you should take Mimiko with you…You two need something different then work… - black haired woman said with a smile.

- Yeah, I keep that in mind… - Pat smirked. Soon, she is going to have a lot of free time. Too much. If Mimiko won't kill her earlier. – And now If you excuse me, I'm going home…

- Right… Take a bath and get some rest… See you on Thursday!

- Of course… Bye! – Patsumi smiled, and waved her hand as she walked out of the changing room.

She was pretty sure, that way back home never was so long before. She knew also, what she was trying to do. But avoiding problems never solved any of them. Besides, Mimiko will find out about everything soon… And then, she will be _really_ pissed off…

"Gosh, why I'm complaining so much? I just need to put an end to this… Or else, I end up insane…" She turned into the nearby alley and headed home twice as fast as before.

After Sasuke decided, that he cares about his revenge a lot more than anything or anyone else, a lots of things has changed. Mimiko decided that, since she hasn't got any clan, she doesn't need whole Uchiha district. Besides, it was already half destroyed, because of time that passed, and bringing it back to greatness, was definitely too much for her. Even if she was in disposition of all the clan's savings. Also she kept saying, half joking, that she doesn't want her future children to grow up in a place that witnessed so much violence and suffering. That was a good point – Patsumi wouldn't wanted this either.

She decided to sold it. And the offers was made surprisingly quick. And she had a bounch of them to choose between. It was located in good area, and a lot of merchants wanted to move their businesses there. In the end, she earned a good amount of money for it. More than half of it she spend fairly quick, and bought the house of her dreams.

It was an old fashioned, large mansion, a bit similar to the one Pat's parents have, where they both grew up. If someone asked her, she would say that it's definitely too big for one person, but she knew also why her friends decided to do that. She still wanted to think that her dream would somehow come true. And Patsumi was the last person to took that hope away from her. And so, she happily agreed to stay and share this home with her. First – because she didn't want her friend to be all alone here. Second – she slowly grew tired of her mother, continuingly suggesting her, that she should look for a husband for herself, or she end up, marrying someone for too old for her, or someone whom she killed in their first marriage argument. So, to keep herself from saying something unnecessary, she moved to Mimiko's place.

And now she was walking through the gate in the wall surrounding the large garden. It was always open, and they usually forget to close it even when they were going to the mission. It was a habit, since many people was coming here, when they needed a help. It stayed like that from the time when, they were forced to be some kind of guides for Tsunade in her first days as Hokage. And they did that quite well, since her short temper was nothing scary or intimidating for them. And, it somehow turned out to the point when the elder women started to ask them for opinions. They were fine with that, as long as Tsunade let them do pretty the same as Pat's grandfather. Which means almost everything. But recently, she suddenly decided that their leashes are too long, and she dramatically shortened them. So, they couldn't stop themselves from being greatly irritated by it. But, they couldn't complain – it was partly their fault… No, wait… It was _only_ their fault…

Then, she looked at the Uchiha fan, hanging right over the main entrance. It was surprising how fast people reminded themselves about the meaning of that name, even if technically there was only _one_ Uchiha around. Whatever, as far as Mimiko seemed to don't care about it, she didn't either.

She pushed the doors open, enter the lobby, and pulled her shoes off, before walking down the corridor.

- I'm home! – she announced, but only silence replied her. Right. Mimiko was in her office at the back of the house. And she was probably too tired and irritated to even sense her presence.

"Tsunade and you said that it isn't a punishment… You knew _exactly_ how to punish us you old hag…"

Mimiko yawned and put another pile of papers to the side. Tsunade must gather all those reports since the time she became Hokage, aware that they may come in handy someday. She must resist the urge of hitting the desk with her head. Damn it, if there was something she despise more than paper work, she would be happily doing it right now in order to escape from this nightmare.

"Gosh…" she thought to herself, scratching the back of her head. "I'm going to turn 30 before I finish it…"

She looked outside the window, at the calm garden covered in light of setting sun. It was so tempting to go outside and get some fresh air, before her brain turn completely into the shapeless mess. But, she just sighed and returned to her task. "As soon as I finish it, I'm going to leave for a while… As far as possible…" she thought, picking another report to read.

She didn't finish the first page when the doors opened silently.

- Um…Mimi, I need to talk with you…

- What is it Pat? – she asked not lifting her sight from the papers. – I'm pretty busy as you can see… Can't it wait until supper?

- No… I think it can't… - she answered and the hand she held in her pocket turned into fist.

- I'm not interested in some gossips you get…

-I'm pregnant.

-…. From Shizune… What? – she looked up on her friend, shocked. The report fell from her hand.

- I'm pregnant. – Patsumi repeated, aware of the blush that covered her cheeks.

The papers dropped to the floor together with her friend's jaw.

- YOU'RE WHAT?

- Don't scream…

- And what I have to do? Hug you with happiness? Are you crazy? Do you realize what have you done?

- What do you expect me to tell you?

- WHAT? I tell you what? You'd better start from explaining yourself! – Mimiko breathed heavily, currently looking for something she could kill, or at least smashed into tiny little pieces. She didn't find anything, so she just fell back on her chair, emitting another sigh.

Patsumi also sat down and looked down on her hands.

- It was an accident…

- Accident? Don't give me this shit, allright? Are you fucking medic or not? Who, if not you, could be aware when is the _exact_ time to get pregnant? Fuck, fuck, fuck… I'll kill you… - she said, more to herself, than to her. Red haired woman couldn't help but smile a little.

- What's so funny, hm? If I were you, I wouldn't laugh? What the hell you were thinking about?

- Emmm… Nothing – it was a lot better than telling the truth.

- Ecaxtly! Nothing! Because, if you were thinking for a second, you would see how fucking dangerous it is! But, no you have to behave like complete idiot? How could you?

- It wasn't that I jumped on him…

- But you went with Kisame! And that was the first mistake… You know what could happened?… You could be captured! Or you would have the blood of Shin and the rest on your hands right now! Isn't that enough? And now you coming here and calmly announcing that you're going to have a baby? What are you going to say to everyone? That it's a fucking miracle? Or, that you don't remember who's the child's father?

- Honestly, I wasn't thinking about that yet…

-I've noticed… - Mimiko finally calmed down a bit. – Do you know at least, what are you going to do with this?

- You mean the child?… I'm going to keep it… There is no other option…

- Even if you're going to be a single mother? Even if people find out and you'll lost all the respect you got? If you will lost everything you've worked so hard to achieve?

- Yes, because that child is mine… And _no one_ has anything to do with it! If, I have to be alone, then fine, I don't care! You know why? Because I'm actually happy that this happened!

When she looked at Mimiko, she saw Sharingan, as always burning a hole in her head. It was a long time, since she looked at her like that. It was that cold, heartless look she gave to people that disappointed her in some way.

- You won't tell him… - she stated quietly, guessing perfectly about what her friend was thinking now. – Not now or ever…

- Mimiko…

She turned her face to the window, cause she couldn't stand the tears forming in her friend's eyes.

– That will put all three of you in too much danger, and we can't risk it... Don't say anything, that's my last decision. But, you will talk to your parents… Mother at least. She should know why you don't want and you won't get married… Is that clear?

Patsumi only nodded, then stood up and left the room.

Mimiko bite her lower lip in frustration. Again, in time when she should be supportive, she behave like a bitch. But, she didn't have another choice anyway. If someone would find out somehow, it would be the end of more than one life. It wasn't about her and her plans now. She was only trying to protect her precious people from more danger. And even if it was painful as hell for her, it wasn't important, if she hurt them at the same time. Pat will understands. Later rather than sooner, but in the end she will understand.

To be honest, she should expected that. After all she knew, that it would end like that. But now, standing here and facing her mother, she felt ten times worse than when she was only thinking about it. She couldn't force herself to face both of her parents. Her father would probably threw her out, before she would be able to say anything… She was wondering how he would stand such news. Cause her mother was absolutely shocked. At first. Now her sight mixed great disappointment with a hint of anger. And she has a very expressive eyes. That was something Patsumi inherited after her.

- Are you serious, Pat? – the elder women asked looking at her daughter.

- I don't like cruel jokes, mom… Yes I'm serious. I'm going to have a baby… - she reflected herself, seeing her mother expression.

Another long moment passed in silence. Patsumi has some serious problems to stand this. And she desperately needed to pee. But in the end her mom smiles a little.

- Well, your father won't be pleased, but I'm sure he will stop complaining as soon as he meet the child's father. I think that it's good for you… Maybe you will calm down a little finally…

Other women seemed like she didn't notice the nervous look on her daughter's face.

- So – she continued in a friendly tone of voice. – When you bring him to dinner? I would like to meet a man, who was able to break all the walls you put around, to prevent yourself from getting pregnant… - she added with a playful grin on her lips.

It took some time for Pat to gather herself back together and think about an answer.

- Sorry, but… I can't invite him for dinner… - her voice was slightly shaking, and she was doing everything to calm herself down.

Her mother looked at her questionably.

- Hm? What do you mean? Oh, I get it… - another smile. – You're afraid that we scare him off… Don't worry we will behave ourselves…

- That's not… that…

- Then what?

- I just can't… Please trust me, I know what I'm doing…

- Alright… - her mother sighed and looked a little bit disappointed. – If you say so… But can you at least tell me his name?

Patsumi bit her lip into the point it was painful. Her mom understands her, wasn't complaining and, above all, she was happy for her. And she couldn't tell her the truth. It would kill her for sure.

- No.

- What? Why? – her mother was able to surprisingly quick turn from nice and understanding to being greatly pissed off. Well, family thing. But, Patsumi never liked when such situation was caused by her or turned on her accidentally. She remain silent only clenching her fists tighter.

- Well? Weren't you going to tell me something? Patsumi, I'm talking to you? Since when you don't know how to speak?

- Sorry mom, but I can't…

- What do you mean? I'm your mother damn it! Tell me already! You have to!

- No I don't…

- Patsumi… Do you really want to make me angry? And do you realize, how your behavior will hurt your father?

There was only one way to do this and finally finish her torment.

- And what do you think? It's my business after all, right? Am I grown up or not?

- Is that so? – her mother's smile widened into really scary grimace, showing that she was once exactly the same as her daughter. – Then why you even came here?

- Because, I wanted to inform you that I'm not going to get married as you wanted, and that I'm going to rise this baby on my own!

- So… You don't know who's the child's father is? Or you're _not_ sure?

Patsumi couldn't believe that. Her own mother just called her a whore! Not openly that's right, but the intention behind that words was too clear to her.

- Of course I know! But why you care so much? I can handle this on my own!

- But people couldn't! When they find out, they will start talking…

- I don't give a shit about it! Maybe you're concerned about the respect and all, but I'm not! Don't you get it?

- If you want to behave like an adult you must face consequences… Want a life like that for you? Fine! But don't come here crying when everyone will leave you!

- Nobody will leave me because of something like that!

- We will see… - her mother turned away from her. – Now leave…

- What?

- I said "leave"… We have nothing to talk about… Not until you will come to your senses…

Red-haired woman stood there for a while, then turned and run out from the large kitchen. No one of them noticed, that they were both crying.

Mimiko looked outside before locking the door for tonight. She saw someone walked down the alley, and she immediately grimaced a bit. Like Yoshe-san wasn't enough for today. Right, she thought that maybe they were able to show Patsumi what's the point actually, but it turned a bit different then she expected. And knowing Mamoru-sama for all those years, told her, that he would be even worse, than Pat's mom… She had to stop it. She didn't want to see her friend suffer, and she already felt guilty about everything that happened for past three days.

- Mimiko I need to speak with my daughter… - man announced as he reached the stairs that leads into the house. – Can you call her for me?

This time, she found a perfect lie right away.

- I'm terribly sorry Mamoru-san, but I'm afraid that's impossible… Today at least… - she added, trying to put a comforting smile on her face, but she doubt that she succeeded. – She is sleeping already… And I'm not sure, if I will be able to wake her up, cause she didn't even eat the supper with me today…

Maybe he was pissed off right now, but he wasn't a kind of man, that would torment his child for anything. Under any circumstances. He just sighed and return the tired smile to her.

- Then tell her, that I want to speak with her as soon as possible, please. And good night…

- Good night… - this time her smile looked acceptable. – And of course I will tell her… She told me about everything on Monday, and I told her, that she should go and speak with you… But she didn't give me any details… Is that what you wanted to ask me about?

- I almost forgot how good you are at reading people's intentions… Yes, that is… But if she didn't tell even you… Then I think I'm going home… - he smiled to her once again, she bowed her head in response and then she observed him walking away.

As soon, as he disappeared from her sight, she get back to the house and closed the door.

"Shit… All this mess is my fault… I shouldn't push her like this. She should pick the right time by herself…"

Black-haired woman sighed tiredly and made her way to the far part of house, where the bedrooms was located.

She stopped, when she reached Patsumi's door. For a while she just stood there, not sure what she's actually going to do, but she made up her mind and silently pushed the shoji panel to the side.

- Pat… - she whispered, walking in. The curled shape from the bed didn't answer her. Mimiko wasn't having it. She came closer and sat down on the bed.

- Leave me alone… - mumbled red-haired woman, her voice thick with tears.

- Not a chance… -she said smirking, and moving closer. She lied beside her friend and caressed her upper arm gently. – Look… I'm sorry for what I've said… Truly I am… I think, I'm just…scared…

- And I'm not?... Believe me… I _do_ notice how stupid it was… But I still don't get it… Why my parents?...

- Shush… - she drew her friend closer, until she let her hug her tightly. There wasn't nothing embarrassing in it. She treated Patsumi like sister, and seeing her suffer was making her sad too. And easing her pain, made her own fade away. – Don't do that to yourself… Everything will be fine...

- Yeah, being alone and mother would make a greatest experience of my life…

- Don't repeat such stupid things after your mother… She doesn't know anything… And how could you even thing, that I could leave you? – now she sounded a bit irritated. – You were acting so much against yourself, but you still helped me that day… And you expect me to leave just cause you have to feed a little parasite inside of you right now? Thank you very much!

- Well, that wasn't nice… - Patsumi managed to smile a little. – But I'm still thinking… shouldn't it be somehow helpful to you?

Mimiko smiled back, knowing exactly what Pat was talking about.

- I thought about it… But I'm still sure that we can't tell him… I'm not saying that it won't change anything, cause it would, for sure… But…He has a lot of enemies… He can't even trust people he is working with… If some of them would find out… it might cost him his life…

- I know… and we don't want that… - Patsumi sighed, resting her head on her friend chest. – I know you're right… but still I would like to see his face…

- Yeah, that would be priceless… - Mimiko muttered and both of them smiled. – I'm pretty sure that he would be looking like me… Well, almost, you know what I'm talking about…

- Of course… - the second woman whispered and yawned. – I wonder what he would prefer… boy or girl?

- Isn't it a bit too early to think about that? I don't think that would make any difference, we will love him or her no matter what…

- Did you just said "we"? – Patsumi asked smiling a little.

- Shouldn't I? I'll be the most spoiling aunt you've ever seen…

- And you'll made my child grow cocky and arrogant…

-Like true Uchiha should, right? – Mimiko laughed seeing her friend expression. – Just kidding… Now, can we return to the topic at breakfast tomorrow? I'm deadly tired and you too need some rest…

- Are you going to be as overprotective as always? – Pat smile teasingly.

- Even more right now, you can be sure about it – Mimiko slid out of the bed and smirked back.

- Great… - second girl answered pouting her lips. – I dreamed about it…

- Good night Pat – Mimiko said waving her hand before leaving the room.


End file.
